Aila
Aila Bio: She was born in a family of farm dogs whom help their owners keep rats out of the grain and chase the birds from the garden so they do not eat the seeds. Aila was born as the youngest but as she was older, she could not help out with her siblings. This was because when she was born, she was born with three paws. This defect on her right rear leg made it hard to keep up with her older siblings. However, she soon saw she was good at building things and her father liked that she built a small clubhouse for her and her siblings. However, she heard the farmer and hearing what he said about her, she left the farm and went to Adventure Bay. She made her way to the beach and made a make shift shelter out of driftwood, seaweed, and other old items on the beach. Rubble and Rufus were walking and saw this shelter and her fixing the roof and after talking, they see would be a great addition and the Construction pup that they needed. Appearance: She is a light goldish brown Border Terrier with black on her back and muzzle. She has two light brown eyes. Her fur is short and wired. Her back right leg has no paw but it does not stop her from walking or trying to help. DPP: After seeing her, Rufus talked to her and she agreed. She wears a green collar and her pup tag is purple with a light blue hammer and wrench crossing and behind them is a building in dark blue. Her pup pack is like Rubble's but she also has a saw and other tools construction workers use along with the proper safety gear. Her rig is purple and looks like Rubble's but to get out easier or in it easier, she has a door she opens and closes when she barks and a stairway which comes out and goes back in with the door to make it easier for her. It has a drill arm, a bulldozer, a pick up crane, but the key difference is that it has a radar to show the ground underneath so when she drills or digs, she would leave underground habitats alone or so she would not hit a rock under the earth. Likes: Coming soon Fears: She is afraid of rejection or being left behind especially after when she left after what her old owner said. She is also terrified of fire and heat because as a pup she looked at a stove and the heat and flames terrified her. Young Voice: Kelly Macdonald (Voice of Merida from Brave) Teen/Adult Voice: Emma Thompson (Voice of Queen Elinor from Brave) (It matures as she becomes a adult) Crush: One day at the Special Child and Pup School, Ashes gave AJ a tour of the school which he was going to be attending and soon he saw her and soon Aila saw him. The two connected and one at a dinner, little AJ asked Aila the question of going out on a date and she said yes. They then went to a movie and a few years later, the two became mates whom love each other very much. Random Trivia: She is a second gen Pup in Tundra's Fanon Her name in Gaelic means From the strong place which is why I chose it. She is a strong terrier despite her disability. Stories she appears in Stories written or co written by me: The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings Stories Written by others: Gallery Ashes and Aila playing.png|Ashes and Aila playing with a tug toy done by Sonicfox Category:Disabled PAW Patrol Member Category:Terrier Category:Nice Pups